


Mulan Fluffs Her Rice (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Anniversary, Chopsticks, Clit Pic, Disney, Embedded Images, Exhibitionism, Fanart, Female Solo, Female-Centric, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Nudity, Other, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Mulan takes a break during her morning chores to flick the bean—with chopsticks?!
Kudos: 29





	Mulan Fluffs Her Rice (image)

_To Nefariousity and twenty years, swift as the coursing river, with all the force of a great typhoon and all the strength of a raging fire: mysterious as the dark side of the moon <3_


End file.
